harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Louisburg Square
Louisburg Square is a wealthy neighborhood within the Beacon Hill section of Boston, Massachusetts and serves as the principal location for the Harper family in the series, Harpers Falls. The Jewel of Beacon Hill Louisburg Square is quite similar to areas like Gramercy Park in Manhattan, New York City in that the park square is private, that is restricted to only the residents who live in the area. Also, due to their location, people who live in Louisburg Square get two parking spaces, and nobody else can use them. Inside the park is a statue of Aristedes, an ancient Greek statesman called the Just. Also at the north end is a statue of Christopher Columbus. Louisburg Square was named after the battle of Louisburg, and is well known as the most well-to-do and extremely expensive neighborhood in the city of Boston. In real life, former Senator; former Presidential candidate and US Secretary of State, John Kerry and his wife Teresa Heinz Kerry own a townhouse on Louisburg Square. Other famous residents of Louisburg Square (especially in the 19th century) included architect Charles Bulfinch, who designed the nearby Massachusetts State House; painter John Singleton Copley (whom Copley Square and Copley Plaza are named after); teacher A. Bronson Alcott and his daughter, author, Louisa May Alcott (who died in that house) and William Dean Howells, the editor of the Atlantic Monthly (today known simply as The Atlantic). In 1975, the CBS television network aired a television series called Beacon Hill, which was set in Louisburg Square and focused on the lives of a wealthy Irish family and their Irish servants who lived below stairs, in the 1920s. Beacon Hill was considered to be the American version of the popular 1970s British period dramatic series, Upstairs, Downstairs and its later 2010 continuation, as well as the similarly inspired (and HUGELY successful) hit series, Downton Abbey. In the HF universe, the lion's share of the Harper family live around the Louisburg Square area. Dylan Harper, his husband, Adam; his twin sister, Sheila and the other people who live with him live in the southwest part of the Square on Mount Vernon Street, while his parents, Michael and Wendy had lived in the northwest corner of the Square on Pinckney Street and Louisburg Square West. When Michael passed away after a heart attack in his backyard, Wendy sold the house to Susannah Lucas and her daughter, Ellen Lucas, for them to live in when they make visits to Boston. In the interim, when Susie and Ellen are back in Somerset, where they live more often; Harper relative, June and her retinue of men live there to help keep the house going. Wendy would later move in with her stepson, Dylan to his house, until she married his birth father, Craig Schneider and would move into another townhouse on Louisburg Square. Dylan's adopted sister, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson, lives almost around the corner from him, on Willow Street. She lives with her husband, Bryan Forson; their four children; and Anyssa's blood aunt, Velda Smithfield, who is the Harper family's long time social secretary. Also living on Willow Street is Aaron Atherton, his husband, Rusty Brown; his son Aidan Atherton and his late mother, Cathy Rizzo. (After her death, Aaron's brothers, Nate and Jeff would move into his house; his former sister in-law, Charlene Barrett lives nearby in downtown Boston, with her stepsister, Maranda Castwell Barrett) Also living with them is Tim Lexington, who is now a close friend of theirs, after having been used as a flunky by Aaron's diabolical ex-wife, Jennifer Barrett. In the mid-part of the Square area on the right side, Victoria Jensen lives in the house that is owned by her brother, Robert. In that house was one of the most blistering confrontations ever had, when Allison Wentzel Watkins was confronted on her conniving with her granddaughter, Jacqueline Haller. This episode brought in most of the Harpers who are connected with Jacqueline and also allowed for Monica Wentzel to move into the area. Living two doors down from June is the Balducci family, Philomena; her former daughter in-law Eileen O'Reilly and her grandson Sean Balducci. They are considered family to the Harpers. Sean's siblings, Maureen Balducci and Antonio Balducci also live nearby. Recently, Dylan and Sheila's birth mother, Michelle and her new girlfriend, Prudence Baxter, moved into the Beacon Hill area, although they still live in London part-time. After she and Prudence split up (and Prudence returned to London for good), Michelle would move in with her son and daughter, and would later marry her long-time best friend, Angela Mercier. While everyone scattered around the Beacon Hill area is the bane of Velda's existence, she does have everyone's cell numbers on speed dial, so she can be in touch with any Harper easily, plus she also utilizes Facebook to get in touch with everyone and gather them swiftly. Category:Miscellany Category:Settings in HF Category:Places